


Found

by BlazingPenicls



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingPenicls/pseuds/BlazingPenicls
Summary: Prompt: do you have any interest in writing them as parents or becoming parents?? I can totally see them doing it but I would love to see a fic where that’s represented-Or: Someone asked me to write a kid and activated the intrinsic gay need to write a found family, which consumed me.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Found

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221379) by [HMS_Chill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMS_Chill/pseuds/HMS_Chill). 



Found, wrtitten by HMS-Chill.  
Read by Blazing Penicl

https://www.dropbox.com/s/qq4y2pbjkjwmvp0/1080p.mov?dl=0

Please ignore my verbal typos. This is my first podfic. I hope you all enjoy. 

If you enjoy this Fic please leave feed back to the original author.

https://drive.google.com/file/d/11u7KidnTEocHiIPEnxY2W2qtT54VC8ws/view?usp=drivesdk


End file.
